A New Start
by FlareonRocks
Summary: "You should always get out of my way you-Hermione?" The man said shock in his face. The guy looked familiar but after many nights of drinking herself to sleep Hermione had forgotten a ton of stuff. Based 5 years after the war.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter. If I did would Ron and Hermione really be together?**

**Hello Harry Potter people. I have been reading a lot of Dramione so I though that I would write a one-shot that popped into my head. Then I got to realizing that it would be REALLY long. So it is going to have only a few chapters.**

**This is after they graduate. Hermione lives in the muggle world for reasons in the story. So yeah. Oh and the characters are OCC because the war has changed them all not necessarily for the better. Let's pretend the epilogue never happened. Also I can't remember if the mudblood thing on Hermione's arm would ever go away or not so in this one it doesn't.**

* * *

><p><span>5 years after the war<span>  
>"Get out of the way you dirty slut." A business man said pushing the brunette out of the way as she searched the ground for change. She found a pound coin and shoved it in her pocket. She went back into the alley where she and about 4 men had taken up residence.<p>

As she put her hands over the garbage can fire, Hermione wondered how she had gotten here. 4 years earlier she had been the female of the golden trio. She scowled and spit at that. 'Golden trio my ass.' She thought.

After warming up her hands and took all the random change from here pocket. She had managed to find 3 pounds. Plus some other random change that she would save. She went to the closest store as it started to rain. It soaked through the old rob she had found before leaving the wizarding world. Her real ones were at her ex's, family's house. The ex in question was probably sucking up Lavander's spit right now as she gave birth to their 2nd child.

She got to the store and after avoiding some evil glares she bought the large bottle of beer she had found, left the store and started walking. She popped the bottle open and started to drink it as she walked down a familiar yet unfamiliar street. She sat on the soaked curb as cars drove by, splashing her more.

She took a glug and memories floated back from what had happened 4 years ago to bring her where she was today

_Hermione was sitting on the Weasley's couch. Harry was reading a book about the in's and out's of the ministry. He had gotten a job their and was starting a few days later. Ron and Ginny came in arguing but when they saw their respective partners they settled. Ron sat next to Hermione and pecked her head. They sat there quietly talking when a crash came from the next room._

_"What was that?" Harry asked marking his page._

_"Somebody got here via the floo." Ron said as if it was common. "People came by all the time before the war. But they only really crash like that if they're stressed, angry, or that type of emotion." He helped up Hermione and they walked into the other room with Harry and Ginny close behind._

_Lavender was standing their crying. Hermione felt Ron tense up as he asked, with hints of nervousness,_

_"What's up lav la-I mean Lavender?" He stuttered._

_"It's horrible Ron. I'm pregnant." She cried. Ron was by her side in a second as Hermione stood dumbfounded._

_"I'm so sorry Lavender." Ron said holding her. "I promise I will do this right. We'll get married soon and tell your parents together and-"_

_"Uhm Ron?" Hermione said obviously ticked off. "Weren't we suppose to get married next month?"_

_"Oh Ron, you haven't dumped her yet. Awkward." Lavander said backing away. Hermione heard Harry and Ginny try to leave the room._

_"Harry, Ginny, did you know he was going to break-up with me?" Hermione said shocked. They started and mumbling something and she just started crying._

_Hermione took off her ring and threw it at Ron's head. She ran out of the house crying. There was yelling behind her but she didn't care. She just wanted to get away from this awful place. After she had ran a few miles she stopped and started panting. Once she had caught her breath she started sobbing again. Where was she going to go now? She couldn't face the Weasleys any time soon. She decided to go to her old neighborhood. Then the shock hit her again as she remembered a letter from earlier._

_The spell she had used on her parents was reversible. But the ministry wouldn't allow it because they had a whole new family in Australia. Hermione screamed. What was she suppose to do? She decided to go to Diagon alley, and try to fix things there._

_She apparated there quickly and looked around. After everything the people had managed to rebuild. But her tongue got caught in her throat when she saw Olivander's. It was still in ruins as a memorial of what once was. She went into the leaky cauldron. It was dark and musky as always in there. She sat down and refused the offer of free food._

_She didn't want free food just because she was a 'war hero'. Because there could be none. Nobody wins in a war. People on both sides die. People who were dads, brothers, moms, sisters, daughters and sons. You couldn't win a war if both sides had lost so many._

_Hermione saw a ratty rob on the floor. She picked it up and wrapped it around her self as she left into the muggle world._

Hermione sighed as she finished up her beer. It wasn't fair, none of this was. She was once the smartest witch in her class. Beautiful. Kind. Why did she have to end up on the street?

As she sat alone in self pity, she heard a rushed person. He must have not seen her for he ran into her side and tripped over her. Knocking the empty bottle out of her hands and smashing it. But as his weight was quickly on her's the glass shards dug themselves into her skin. As she cursed under her breath the person got off of her and scowled.

"You should always get out of my way you-Hermione?" The man said shock in his face. The guy looked familiar but after many nights of drinking herself to sleep Hermione had forgotten a ton of stuff.

"Hermione Granger? What are you doing here? Everyone thinks you're dead!" The man said. She scoffed as she picked the glass out of her now bleeding hand.

"What's it to you who I am?" She snapped.

"Will you come with me? Please?" The man said holding his hand out. She sighed and took it. "Do you even know who I am, Hermione?"

"If it means I don't have to go back to those perverts then all fine with me." Hermione whispered shaking her head. When she had stood at her full height she came to the man's chin. He shook his head.

"Even in rags you manage to be pretty." He put his arm around her to keep her warm and started walking. He smelled like fancy cologne. Hermione liked it, mainly because of the familiarity.

They walked into a close by building. It was loud as expected on a Friday night. But as the man started walking the people got quiet. Mumbling was heard.

"Who is that with him?" "Some muggle maybe." "No he would never do that. She looks familiar." "Wait a minute. It's Hermione Granger!" Everyone got silent again as Hermione and the man walked. Then the place exploded.

"What is she doing here?" "You died!" "I knew Draco would never pick up a random hobo." "What happened to her? She's no more than garbage." And pictures started being taken. As they got out to Diagon alley the noise quieted. But Hermione was still stuck in her head. This was Draco? The man with her right now, was the man who made her life a living hell. What?

When out in the open Draco apparated (Taking Hermione with him) to his manor.

XXXXX

They headed inside and Draco brought her into a living room. An excited house elf appeared.

"Welcome home sir. Would Master Malfoy like anything? Or Master Malfoy's friend?" It asked.

"Yes. Bring one of the extra robes I keep around. Also a towel. And this is Hermione Granger." Draco said taking off his jacket and putting it away.

"Yes yes sir. And let me say it is an honor to meet you miss. Dobby told me much about you before..." The little elf got sad and left.

Hermione looked around. The room they were in was familiar. Then it hit her. This was where she had been tortured. It had been changed a lot with paint, furniture, and curtains, but you don't have nightmares about a room every other night and not recognize it. Draco quickly realized this.

"Let's go to a different room this one is drafty anyways." He said trying to take her with him as he left. She shook her head.

"No. I have to change my memories of this place. So we stay." She said with a crackly voice. The little elf came back and handed Hermione the house robe and towel. Draco left the room momentarily so she could change. She peeled the robe off that she had worn every day for the past 4 years. Along with the other, now raggedy, clothes.

When she had changed Draco came back and sat in front of her. She was drying her hair off with the towel. Hermione didn't recognize what it was like to have really clean clothes after having to wash hers in a park bathroom for years.

"Thank you, Dr-Dr-Dra-Draco." She managed to stutter out.

"No problem." He whispered. "What happened? You just disappeared."

"What happened?" Hermione laughed dryly. "What happened? I'll tell you what happened. My world came crashing down in one day that's what happened." She started cackling like an evil maniac.

"Ron cheated on me, my so called friends knew he had cheated on me and didn't say anything, my parents don't remember me at all and the ministry won't let me reverse it, I have no money, no home, no friends, only half my memories, oh and every day for 4 years I got called a dirty slut, homeless wench, and or worse. Then every night I would eat leftovers thrown away from a fast food place, get hit on by drunk men, then have nightmares about what happened in this room! Oh and let's no forget my wonderful memory permanently marked on my arm!" She screamed. She sat back on the couch and broke into tears.

"I didn't deserve this. I tried so hard growing up. Now look at me. I pray to get enough money so I can drink myself to sleep and avoid the memories." She felt two arms around her, pulling her into his chest. She cried into it as Draco rubbed her back with one arm and just held her with the other.

After she had calmed down a lot she sat up and wiped her face. The dirt was smeared because of the tears.

"How about we talk more tomorrow morning?" Draco asked standing. "You're staying the night and possibly for a while. Now come with me and I'll show you the guest room. There is a bathroom you can feel free to use and some old clothes. They're baggy but they're better than nothing." By the time he was done talking they were in front of a door. Draco opened it and stood by the door.

"Draco this is really to much. I was never nice to you before and-"

"Quiet. I'm trying to make it up for you. My room is right across the hall. I have to go get something quickly but after that I will be back if you need anything." Draco said. He gave her a quick hug then left down stairs.

Hermione headed into the large room. She went straight to the shower and stripped once again. She started it and got in. The water was so warm. It rinsed off the dirt that had collected on her. She did bathe, but it was in a river, once a month.

After she had scrubbed her body until it was raw she started using shampoo. After rinsing and repeating about five times she went to the conditioner. Surprisingly it didn't take much for her formerly bushy hair to get untangled.

A few minutes later, or more like a half hour later, she got out of the shower. She dried her self off and went into the room where a fuzzy set of pajamas, and undergarments, were laid out. After tying her hair up she changed and sat on the chair by the window. After a couple hours she blew out all candles and laid down in her bed. She fell instantly asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, like it? Hate it? I'm uploading the next chapter as soon as I know the story is up either way so...<strong>  
><strong>Anyways a review would be lovely and alert if you like this, don't if you didn't.<strong>

**However for those who do like it...I need a BETA. I don't know how the site makes it work, but I'll figure out if any one is willing to take it. I would prefer someone who is on often, and is open minded. Cause this story is crazy. Anyways, think about it.**

Please rate and review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who put this on story alert. I really enjoy that people are giving the story a shot. Once again the characters are OCC, extremely so with some.**

* * *

><p>While Hermione was showering Draco paced around his office. He had a fireplace all ready for floo guests including one who would be there any minute.<p>

After a few moments a large poof was heard and a man stood in the fireplace coughing.

"Gah, Draco I understand you finally found the girl who you fell in love with on the streets but calling me at midnight to try to figure out what to do? Really?" Blaise said.

"You don't get it. I found her on the streets, in rags, drinking, and she didn't even know who I was until people were talking. She's alive. Nobody had seen her sense the day that weasel broke up with her." Draco explained pacing.

"Technically she broke up with him." Blaise said. Draco glared. "Well what I am suppose to do? It's not like all her stuff will just appear out of nowhere. You know I would go get her things in a heartbeat but I couldn't without Gin getting suspicious of me cheating on her which I would never do." Blaise exclaimed sitting on the couch.

"I know I know. I'm just freaking out. I have a reputation. I walk in from the muggle world with some street person who happens to be Hermione Granger who hasn't been seen for 4 years." Draco was stilll pacing scared. "What will people think? What about that Rita person? This will be all over with her. 'Draco Malfoy finds missing war hero, what did he really do to her?' Everyone thinks I use to hate her, they blamed her death on me. What am I going to do?"

"Wait your reputation?" Blaise asked confused.

"Yes my reputation. I had to work with muggles to convince everyone I didn't hate muggle-borns. Now I come back with the queen of them."

"You find your lost love, and all you care about is your damn reputation?" Blaise yelled.

"Of course not. I'm just really stressed." Draco finally sat. "She's gone through hell the past few years. Not only was I charged with causing it, but I couldn't do anything to help her. If you would've seen her you would realize why I'm a bit confused!"

After a few minutes of silence Blaise just got up and headed to the fireplace.

"If it helps at all, everything of her's is the same at the Weasley house as it was a few years ago." He said softly. "Wand, head badge, books, everything. I would sugjest you help her through readjusting. You never know what will happen." And with that he left, leaving Draco alone.

After a minute he realized what he would have to do. He left his office and headed outside. He past Hermione's door where the lights were turned off.

When outside he started mumbling trying to remember the name for the Weasley house.

"The Barrow, no, the Buround, no, oh wait the Burrow, right." He quickly apparated.

As he arrived he looked around. He was in the middle of nowhere in front of a house that could fit in his library. After a deep breath or two he walked up to the door and knocked. He heard shuffling and the door opened. He looked up and saw a shocked Ginny, a pissed of Ron, and a very pregnant Lavender. Ron started yelling

"What do you want you little piece of sc-"

"I wouldn't be talking like that if I were you." Draco growled at him, quickly quieting him. "Ginny may I please come in?" He softened his voice to more of a plead. With many rejects from Ron she let him into the front room, where he sat on a chair. A toddler was playing on the rug.

"So Draco, what is it that you would want in the middle of the night? From us none the less?" Ginny asked pleasantly. The two had been on decent terms sense Blaise and her started dating a year ago. She had actually helped in his case to get him off the hook for Hermione.

"I would prefer to tell you without them around." He motioned to Ron and Lavender. Ron scowled. Lavender just shrugged, picked up the toddler, and headed upstairs.

"Why should I have to leave?" Ron asked, still not happy.

"Because in an extremely round about way you're why I'm here. Oh and congratulations on the second kid, who did you have to cheat on for this one?" Draco said sarcastically. Ron left fuming. After a quick spell to make sure nobody would be able to hear them, they started talking.

"So what do you want?" Ginny asked. Draco sighed. He pulled a ring box out of his pocket and tossed it to her.

"I found her." He whispered.

"You found Hermione?" Ginny asked surprised and confused. "But she was presumed dead after she ran away from here."

"Presumed is the word. She was in the muggle world, on the street." He whispered again, sad this time. "She was drinking, in rags, and looked nothing like the girl we knew."

"Why didn't you tell me right away? You know how much guilt I felt about her running away!" She cried.

"Because it's going to be all over the papers tomorrow. I figured if you heard it sooner than everyone else it would be fine. Plus I didn't want that jerk hearing." He nodded his head towards the stairs.

"Draco I know you were heartbroken when she disappeared." Ginny said in a comforting voice. "And I know everyone blamed you when it was his fault. But you can't just hate him. He was crushed at the memorial service."

"At least he was aloud to go!" Draco snapped. "I had the ministry on me. Fucking Potter had everyone convinced I had done it. And nobody questioned him because he was the one who ended the war. Do you know what it's like having everyone think you killed the love of your life?"

"But now, you can get her back." Ginny said handing him the ring box. "I know with our Hermione is in there somewhere, wanting to come out."

"You're right." He responded putting the ring back in his pocket.

"Now why did you come here? I know you wouldn't to come just to tell me you found her."

"Oh right. I need her stuff. At least her wand." Draco said.

"OK, that's a reasonable request. I don't know where she left in exactly so you have to come with me to look." Ginny said standing. They headed upstairs to the room Hermione had stayed in.

"I haven't been in here sense that day." She whispered. "I couldn't stand it."

"Now she's back. I'll bring her here when she's more emotionally stable. Until then I think she shouldn't be exposed to to many people."

They quietly opened the door. A quick spell lit all the candles. Once perfectly lit Draco looked around the room. There was photos, muggle and wizard alike, scattered across the walls. A bookshelf crammed with books was sitting next to a bed. There was clothes and parchment scattered everywhere. Draco started looking for the wand while Ginny looked at photos. She saw one of Draco with tiny hearts drawn around it under some others. She smirked and put it back.

Draco quickly found the wand under an old griffindor robe. It was placed neatly in it's original box. Draco picked it up and put the lid on the case.

"Thank you Ginny. I knew Blaise chose right in picking you." Draco said giving her a friendly hug. She grinned.

"That means a lot. I assume you're on you're way then?" Ginny said. He nodded.

"Yeah. Do you think I could take the fireplace? I think the storm is picking up." With Ginny's nod he headed downstairs, leaving her to look at photos.

He quickly headed home. After brushing himself off in the office Draco headed to his room. He got ready for bed and set the wand on his bed stand.

* * *

><p><span>The next day (With Hermione.)<span>

Hermione woke to the sun shining brightly on her face. She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She looked around again and saw she was still in Malfoy manor.

She got up and headed to the bathroom. After doing her business and brushing her teeth she left the bathroom and the room. She saw Draco's door open so she assumed he was eating.

When she got down to the main hallway she started trying to find the kitchen. She found a lounge, a small library, and a few other random rooms, then she came upon a dark blue door. After looking to make sure she was alone she opened the door and headed inside, leaving the door open behind her.

Inside was a ton of bookshelves and funky shaped photo albums. She grabbed one and sat in an oversized chair and opened it. She gasped when she saw it was news articles about her, her disappearance imparticular. She set that down and flipped through another one. It had the same articles but with certain sentences highlighted. She saw one that was open with an article laying out. It looked as if someone had dripped water on it, she read it after sitting back down.

**Search coming to a close.**  
><strong>After searching for a year and a half the search for Hermione Jean Granger has been called off. Granger was a war hero in some peoples words but just another person in her own.<strong>

**The search was called off last Tuesday by Harry Potter, a long time friend of Hermione. He was quoted as saying,**

**"It has been 18 months at this search for her and no clues have been found to where she may be. I have a strong feeling that if she was alive she would have shown up by now. She wasn't the type of person who would let something simple put her in hiding. I still have my strong feelings that an old school mate had something to do with her disappearance but with no evidence this cannot be proven."**

**So now, the magical world as we know it shall go into mourning. We feel many of her school mates will not believe that the Gryffindor Princess (As she was known) has been presumed dead. Today we believe this is a sad, sad, day.**

After reading the article Hermione starred at the wall in shock, a voice quickly startled her.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Draco's soft voice echoed off the walls. "Today is the 3 year anniversary of the search being called off."

"Why did everyone loose hope in me?" She whispered. Draco sighed and took a seat in the chair next to her.

"Because it hurt to much." He said. "Nobody could believe you were gone. And without a reason. Only a few people know the truth. What's worse is it was put on me, the blame that is."

"Why was it put on you?"

"Because of everything I had done. It had been a year after the war when you first disappeared. People didn't trust me yet with my past. I ended up having to go and get a muggle job for people to trust me. Potter never did though. He had it out for me. The truth of me getting that job is actually that I wanted to find you. I knew you had to be in London."

"Why did you want to find me?"

"To get people off my case." Draco said jokingly. Hermione, didn't take it as a joke.

"Oh I get it. Your stupid reputation was the only reason you gave a shit. Let me guess there was also a reward for whoever you could find me." She snapped angrily.

"Hermione, no, you don't understand. That was a-"

"I do understand. You just wanted to find me and get my filthy mudblood air off of you."

"Hermion-"

"You probably also thought you could find me a few years later and seem like some sort of hero. You probably knew exactly where I was and just let me go threw hell so you could torture me before becoming said hero."

"Herm-"

"And another thing-" She started but was cut off when a set of lips was pressed on her own. She stood there for a moment, shocked but quickly melted into the kiss. After a minute Draco pulled away, Hermione burst into tears and gripped on to him. He wrapped his arm around her and held her until she settled down.

"I'm so sorry Draco." She whispered after she was calm.

"It's ok. You've been through a lot in the past few years. And your not being dead is all over the papers. I don't think that would help you right now." He responded not letting go of her.

"You're right there." She said, resting on his chest.

"So for the next few days we're just going to stay here in the manor. When you're more stable we'll worry about that ok?" She nodded.

"Good, so would you like a tour of the manor?" He asked pulling away. She smiled and nodded again. He took her hand and lead her out of the room. They spent the rest of the day walking around the manor laughing, talking, and just spending time together.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...you might have emotional issues too after all she's been through.<strong>

Please rate and review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I am sitting here, and I figured I should upload the chapter since it's all corrected. I'm STILL looking for a BETA if you're interested. Keep that in mind.**

* * *

><p>A few weeks past similarly to that. Hermione would wake up, go to some random room, Draco would find her and they would look around his estate. One thing that changed however was each day Hermione cried less and less as she came to speed with what had happened. She didn't like it but she had to move on at this point.<p>

One day on a normal Wednesday Hermione woke up a little earlier than usual. And by earlier than usual I mean she could hear Draco quietly sleeping in his room. She tip-toed down the main staircase and looked around. She was about to go to the pool for a morning dip when a paper magically appeared on the doorstep. Hermione quickly recognized it as the Daily Prophet. She picked it up then headed into the over sized living room. She sat in a random chair and looked at the front page. She gasped.

It was a picture of her and Draco, the night when he had found her. You could tell she was a wreck even in the bad quality of lighting. She turned the page and it was another picture. But this one was when she and the boys had gotten metals for being war 'heros'. The picture next to it was of Draco, he was obviously avoiding cameras when this was taken. At the bottom of the page it showed clear pictures of her hiding her 'mudblood' scar and him hiding the death mark.

She turned the page once again and saw a picture of Ron looking embarrassed, and on the other a crying Pansy. How the hell did these make any sense? Hermione fed her curiousity and read the first page.

**"Hiding proof?**  
><strong>After being accused of Hermione Jean Granger's murder four years ago, Draco Lucius Malfoy has been trying to clear his name by doing service in the muggle world. Even though there was no evidence against him.<strong>

**28 days ago Draco came back into the wizarding world with a familiar looking female under his arm, people quickly identified this as Hermione. With the common question being, 'She's alive?'. But this was also compared to her appearance making people believe that it was some homeless woman Draco had charmed to look like her.**

**This possible identity switch cannot be proven however, because after their appearance there they quickly apparated to Draco's estate which is under extremely strict security precautions. We are lead to believe however that this is in fact the actual Hermione because later that evening Draco arrived at the Weasley house (to be further known as the Burrow) where he went inside and had a conversation with a Miss Ginny Weasley. He left there via floo and has not been seen since.**

**On the next few pages we will be talking about some things that protean to this case."**

As she finished reading the article Hermione got angry. She violently folded the paper back up and walked to Draco's room. She forcefully opened the door causing light to poor into the room. Draco groaned. He flipped onto his back. He was only wearing pajama pants. His pale skin contrasted deeply to the sheet on his bed and the mark on his left arm.

He opened his eyes and saw it was Hermione standing at the edge of his bed. There was a shadow on her face making it impossible to see her expression.

"Oh, it's you. What's up Hermione?" He asked casually. When she didn't respond he sat up and saw the real expression on her face, anger.

"Wow. Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He said. She threw the paper at his head. It hit and all the different parts of the paper separated. As the papers settled he looked at her, shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me this was all going on?" She asked, sitting on his bed. "People don't even know if it's me that you found. They might not get it out of their heads that I'm not a drunk anymore."

"I couldn't tell you because you weren't stable. If I would've shown you nothing could've stopped you from stealing my wand to prove your point about not being a wineo." He said.

"I don't even remember any spells." She said putting her head in her hands. "Yes I did drink all the alcohol, yes I did drugs trying to make myself not wake up, yes I stole for food. But now I can't even prove I had no control over it." Draco put his arms around her in a hug.

"I know that. I know that when you're on the street things can seem hard. My main question is, why did it happen?" He asked softly. "You had brains, you could've done so much. What happened?"

"I don't really remember. I remember rushing into the muggle world, then next thing I remember I'm in rags and it's a year later. Then I remember half the nights after that. The other half I drank away." She cried into his bare chest.

"Whatever the case, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you." He said, holding her tighter. "Two years ago the Prophet changed staff. They put so many lies into that paper I can't even believe it. They put in peoples harshest words and the meanest pictures."

"Why do you protect me? We were never friends, or acquaintances, or even mutual ignorance. We were enemies."

"I protected you because after you stood up to me, after you managed to hide, as I saw you get tortured, I realized that not only were you smart and beautiful, but you had strength I couldn't believe. Then every time you made an appearance in the paper I fell harder. When we shared a dorm in our final year I fell completely." Draco said, he loosened his grip so that they could look at each other.

"Every day from when you went missing I never stopped looking. My heart snapped in half when Potter called of the search. I couldn't go to any memorial services. I went to the muggle world searched for days on end...only to come up empty every time. I know we can't rewind the past from here. I know that me hiding the papers from you was wrong. I know how our teenage years were filled with hate. And I am so sorry for all of it." Draco said with honesty. Hermione's eyes filled with tears and Draco's filled with worry. He was about to apologize for everything when Hermione knocked him backwards with a strong hug. Before he got a chance to speak her lips were on his. After a minute she pulled away.

"I've felt the same Draco." She whispered. He grinned. "I had to drink away dreams but when I didn't, you were in them. I could tell you had changed, but I didn't think you could feel the same. So I blocked the feeling until I didn't know them anymore. When I had left the Weasley's I thought about coming here. But I thought you hated me. Apparently every one else did too."

Draco reached into his nightstand and pulled out a wand case. He opened it and handed Hermione her wand. Her mouth was open wide.

"I don't know what's going to happen from here. But I know you'll need this. Tomorrow we're leaving the estate. I am going to help you, no matter what it takes, no matter what happens, we are going to tie up all the loose ends. And as long as I'm with you, I don't care how long it takes."

* * *

><p><strong>The drama we all know and sometimes love is coming up very soon. I will see you then my readers.<strong>

Please rate and review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely readers. I hope you're all doing good today erm night. Whatever. Anyways here the chapter. Sorry it's short.**

* * *

><p>Draco got up and got dressed. After he and Hermione had eaten they went outside onto the grounds.<p>

"OK, so basically due to the security system we have to go outside the gates before we can apparate. They are going to be hitting us with tons of questions. Are you sure you're ready? Or do you want to take the floo? I'm good with anything I just want to make sure-"

"Draco, yes I still want to apparate. People need to see me. And I don't want to break any furniture. Have the Weasleys been ignored or is their house surrounded too?"

"They've basically been ignored. And OK." They got to the front gate. Draco grabbed her hand. "Positive?"

"Yes. Now open the damn gate." Hermione said bracing herself.

Draco muttered a password and the gates opened. The surprised reporters saw this and quickly rushed at them. They left the safety of the grounds into the crowd. The gates closed and there was no turning back.

"Ms. Granger, is it true you were drunk when he found you?""Where have you been the past four years?""Why are you staying with your childhood enemy who was accused for your murder?"

Draco and Hermione ignored the questions. He apparated them to in front of the Burrow.

* * *

><p>"Geez, they were loud huh?" Hermione said, picking some loose grass from her hair.<p>

"Yeah, let's go." Draco said grabbing her hand. They went up to the door. Draco knocked. A female could be heard saying 'coming.'. Hermione pushed the butterflies down as Ginny opened the door. She had an apron on that was covered in flour and it looked as if she had tried to hide a mark on her neck.

"Hermione!" She yelled once she realized who was in front of her. She quickly latched onto Hermione, who did the same. Ginny started crying softly.

"I'm sooooooo sorry. If I could turn back time I would do it!" Ginny said. "I had just heard from him, that's what we had been arguing about. I would've told you but I didn't have time and-"

"Gin, calm down. It's all right. And for changing back time, I wouldn't." Hermione said. She leaned back from Ginny a bit. "While I didn't exactly have a good few years I wouldn't change a thing. If it wouldn't have happened I might have been with a cheating Ron and not happy with Draco."

"Oh? Well maybe we can have a double wedding eventually." Ginny teased. "I know it's sudden but want to go see your old room? Ron and Lavender said they have plans today." Hermione agreed.

Ginny lead Hermione and Draco up to Hermione's old room. The door was closed so Ginny opened it. Hermione's jaw dropped when she looked inside.

"So I finally come back and you decide to pack up all my stuff?" Hermione said pointedly. Ginny looked into the room confused and saw Ron, putting Hermione's old things into boxes. Everything was basically put away. Ginny went red with anger.

"Ron how could you?" Ginny yelled. Ron put his hands up in a defense position.

"Since she's back I figured I could pack up her stuff. Besides we need a room for the kids. Lavender's having twins!" Ron said excitedly. Draco stormed in with his wand up. Draco put the wand to Ron's throat as he backed up. When Ron's back hit the wall you could visibly see his fear.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex you into oblivion. You hear of her coming back, then you clear the-sorry HER room, for the things that sent her away in the first place." Draco growled out.

"Hey, don't call my kids things!" Ron snapped. Draco pushed the wand against his throat a bit harder to silence him.

"They aren't even yours! Haven't you noticed how 'your' son doesn't look anything like you?" Draco said. Ron got surprisingly quiet. "Oh look who was right, me. Now, you're going to apologize to Hermione before I do something your sister doesn't deserve to see."

Ron looked at Hermione. He looked into her eye. Draco backed away from Ron so that he could fully see Hermione.

"I'm sorry you came back." Ron said. "Everything was fine the way it was. You didn't deserve all the media attention you got. You ran away from your hurt feelings. Boo-fucking-hoo. Thousands were spent on trying to find you. And then you come back from the gutter just as everyone gets use to it. I now know why you have the scar on your arm."

"What are you saying, Ron?" Hermione growled. Draco was thinking of all the horrible hexs he could say in 3 seconds. But nobody expected what Ron said next.

"All you are is a dirty, little, mudblood. Causing all the trouble just for the attention. You're not a mudblood for being muggle-born. But for all the attention you've gotten cause you ran away from your little problems. Now get out of my house before I have to grab a mop."

The room got silent. Draco was frozen with anger. Ginny was in shock and Hermione's expression unreadable. A creek was heard from the hallway, Mrs. Weasley appeared at the door.

"Ronald. I know you never liked all the attention that she got. But I will not have that word spoken in my house. You are to be off the property in an hour. I didn't think I'd have to kick anyone off after Harry. But you have brought me to the extreme. We shall talk on a later date and see if you can come back." She said. Ron left in shock. His mother behind him in a disappointed matter.

"Wow. I didn't want to break up a family." Hermione whispered. Ginny sighed.

"It's not your fault. After what Harry did she's been strict. That's why I had to cover up, to avoid getting kicked out." Ginny said wiping at her neck. A bite mark was easily visible.

"Well you and Blaise got a little rough eh?" Draco said smirking. Ginny blushed.

"Not my fault. You know how he get's." She said.

"Actually no, I wouldn't. I say that proudly." Draco said. "On another note, what's wrong Mione?" After a minute she spoke.

"Well, call me a bit uninformed. But what did Harry do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. You know that whole, 'The war has changed people' thing? Well that's the case here. Can you tell Ron's bitter about little attention? Now PLEASE REVIEW! I really need it to encourage me to write more. I don't want to do with this story what I did with my other, which was not updating until I got so many reviews. <strong>

**Also sorry this update is kind of late. And they might be scattered for the rest of the story, not extremely but more so. Why? Well I only had four chapters pre-written and the next one is the one I'm stuck on. So it might be a little while, but reviews will help me realize you guys are reading.**

Please rate and review! :)


End file.
